User talk:RainingPain17
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) Archived tfw 17:37, May 31, 2016 (UTC) So umm, i recently added a few details into the Armored Kuruma's page and then you removed them. May I ask what was wrong with these additions? I based those details on experience with both of the Kuruma's variants. --Hansgutana (talk) 19:08, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see.. I may have clicked something I didnt mean to. Sorry for the trouble, i'll make sure to edit the text only. Thanks for the reply btw. --Hansgutana (talk) 04:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Patroller Did I do that right? On the Promotion page thing? RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 17:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) 13:52, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks! RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 17:55, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I was not edit warring over the brickade, and If It's trivia I don't see how it can't just stay there Badges Hey man. Don't suppose you could get the badges for the new vehicles could you? :) Monk Talk 18:26, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :I've been struggling since yesterday to get the update but the download fucks up every time. I'm trying again right now, so if it finally works I'll be adding them soon. 18:27, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Do you have the X80 Proto badges? Or, does it not have any? xD Monk Talk 19:51, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It uses the Turismo R badges. The Deewbauchee car uses the JB 700 logo, the 811 has its own. 19:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Typical Rockstar. Thanks ;) You might like to see this. I did it with several leaked cars xD Monk Talk 19:57, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Navbox Hey man. Don't suppose you could help me with navboxes over at my wiki? I can't seem to get the navboxes working (that we have over here, and other wikis), so I resorted to using div-tag borders and backgrounds to replicate navboxes xD It was painstaking and doesn't even work properly when zooming in and stuff. Could you help by importing the navboxes we have here? Or something similar? I'm hopeless at navboxes. I'd really like to keep the top of the navbox - the curved borders and the inset curved-box inside it, as they are replicas of my tabbers I created there, and I'd like to keep the tops similar. If you could somehow import the typical, content-part of the navboxes here (for example, where all the vehicles are listed), that'd be great. Monk Talk 14:31, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand it. You're trying to merge the top part of the current navbox, with a classical navbox like the ones we use here? 15:52, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Yep, that's it. Monk Talk 16:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::No. Tbh I couldn't. Navboxes in the current state here are very complex - see the code, it's pretty difficult to get compared to more standard templates. We haven't even coded them, they're copy-pasted from WP if I'm not mistaking. Perhaps you should try requesting help on Community Central because it's a big hub with users of various experiences with coding, so maybe they could help you. I could probably do it, but I'm gonna take a while figuring it out and it's anything but pleasure to do it, so you're probably better off contacting someone with more experience. 16:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Internal Names I was bored last night so I thought I'd spruce up certain pages with Internal names to it, considering as how they weren't added yet. Hope I did a good job, even though you removed some. :) 13:41, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! 13:48, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Overwritten file Hey man. I appear to have accidentally overwritten the Machete in-game model file while renaming it, and I can't seem to find the original. Could you replace the file with the in-game model pic? Thanks :) Monk Talk 12:13, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :The Machete model is actually here. 12:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Doww xD Don't worry, I see you updated that file, so I renamed it and deleted the original -GTAV.png one, so any pages using either will see it. Thanks! :) Monk Talk 12:56, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Regarding spoilers Good day. In response to your edit summary question in the Wrong is Right article, regardless of the age of a game, there are bound to be people who have not played it, and some of those people might not wish to know the plot before playing the game properly, hence the "Spoiler" template. Also, from reading the Wrong is Right article, it is apparent that the mission does reveal some of Grand Theft Auto IV's storyline, so I have re-added the "Spoiler" template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:57, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Ubermacht So it's not pronouced like that... I'm sorry. You know how to pronounce it? If you do then you might wanna put that in to the page. - GTA5forthewin100mph 12:03 PM, July 1st, 2016 (Canada) I'm sorry i didn't have the minute to add the link to my talk page. My dad constantly keeps coming down and bothering me and it is fucking annoying. i don't blame you man. (Same guy from above)- 12:07 PM, July 1st, 2016 (Canada Weapons Table Hey man. Have you got a design for the weapons table ready yet? :P I've finished the image table if we can fit it to the page now, or we can wait till all the tables are finished. Up to you :P Monk Talk 14:29, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Trying to figure out a way to calculate DPS for heavy weapons because of explosive damage, RoF and etc. It won't take me long so I'll be able to design the table probably tomorrow. 15:11, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Cunning Stunts Continued You wouldn't believe what they got over at GTAForums (unless you've already seen it from digging) Drift Tampa, Lynx, Cliffhanger, Rally Truck, Contender Derp Herpington (talk) 10:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Saw these through digging. I'd really love the rally Brickade and races with it. Also, Lynx, gee Rockstar is really original. 10:49, July 12, 2016 (UTC) French news Hey man. It's very probable you've heard about what happened in France last night. I'm here to pay my respect and hope that you or anyone else affected is okay. Utterly horrible events. Monk Talk 12:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. Luckily for me I live towards the southwest and it happened on the southeast, so none of my family/relatives were there. Although I did see footage of the scene - fuck this world, honestly. 14:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I am glad to hear that you and your family and friends are safe and well in the light of the terrible events in Nice. Though I will not use such... colourful language, I can see and agree with your point: the world does seem to have gone very mad. I must say that France has had what I can only term "very rotten luck"; three major terrorist attacks in only a year and a half certainly seems very unfair on the French - not that I wish anyone else to be attacked, of course. I suppose that we here in Australia are lucky that we are protected by both distance and the ocean, as we are an island continent, but we are in no way immune to the threat. Anyway, I wish you and your family and friends all the best, and hope for a future free of the specter of terrorism. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:53, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Glad to hear that you and your family are safe, Rain. I echo all your sentiments, such a world we live in, if it's terrorism, coups and God knows what else. Maybe one day we'll get the peace we desire. Sam Talk 20:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the messages guys. I really wish one day politicians will have enough balls to pull their heads out of their asses and start actually doing something rather than pulling the "dindu nuffin" card and act like nothing happened. 21:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Personally I feel that politicians (yours, ours, and most of the Free World), are doing their best given the circumstances. While it may seem that they are, as you put it, "pulling the 'dindu nuffin' card", they can only do so much; any more will likely just be used as propaganda for those who would wish to do us harm. I am an optimist, but I am not daft, and I can certainly not see the specter of terrorism disappearing completely in the near or semi-distant future. But being an optimist, I still hope that I am wrong. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:46, July 17, 2016 (UTC) This Well this looks interesting :P May I use it too? Monk Talk 22:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :Of course you can... although I can't figure out how to get it working yet, dunno if I broke the script or something. 22:13, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I see you made some more changes to it....how exactly is it supposed to work? xD Monk Talk 17:29, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Two questions Good day, I have replied to your message on Tom's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. By the way, please call me Konan (or Tao-An, my Chinese name, if you so wish to), as I generally prefer to be addressed by my actual name by my familiars. :-) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:08, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you I think you might have just fixed a problem I had with a talk page. Thank you. Hopefully this isn't a mistake also. All I was/am trying to do is leave a message as the button says. Thanks again. God****it, it did it again. The heck with this. Hopefully this works. --Lazlo Lovin (talk) 00:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Cognoscenti I shall bully you hahahaha xD Monk Talk 18:25, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks My mind was about to wear out from working on .gxt2.line and Internal/Model names so much. Seems I've managed to busy myself for those. :P 20:29, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Images Yo ma man. Don't suppose you could sort these files out could ya? I'm really tired and pissed off, I warned the user, but I'm not sure I can be bothered renaming that lot, haha. Sorry man. Monk Talk 06:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Vote Thanks for voting my request. I wanna get patroller just because, re-name images etc. You're right about english skills. I will learn english correctly soon. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 09:05, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Time's Come Hi Bro I saw you removed my part on the 'Times Come'. I understand it was speculative, but i think it may be an interesting piece of trivia that gives the mission a deeper meaning for players. If it it's possible please keep it there and see what others think. Otherwise, I understand Completely if you don't want it there. Cheers Bro! ;) Mythhunter99 (talk) 09:09, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Rfp Hey man. I went for Admin, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Licensing Hey man did you ever get the license js script workin or did you give up? xD Monk Talk 12:50, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Nah (at least not yet). It's just a tad complicated to get the script working because I'm trying to remove parameters from the original script and there's complicated shit because it's a fuckload of code gathered together. It takes patience to fix it (and guess what I'm impatient as hell lmao). 12:55, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Haha. No problem. Take your time :) Monk Talk 13:37, August 14, 2016 (UTC) D / Trivia You may have had reasons for reverting my edit on the D page, but as I said in the edit description, on the PC version of GTAV shooting or running over D after the cutscene where he is set free will fail the mission. I have tested that myself. Maybe D can be killed on console versions, but defintely not on the PC version. So the 'fact' stated in trivia is not entirely right, and needs to be updated. Doppelblind (talk) 12:47, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Image question Good day Rain, I have responded to your message on Leon's Talk page. Feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:14, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Template Help Hey. How can I make the "wheels" section of this template only show up if the 4th parameter is supplied (which is the wheels)? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 10:36, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Done. 16:23, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Periods Hey. I noticed you removed full stops from captions on a few pages. Just to let you know, I think this is unnecessary, as technically speaking, full stops should only be void when the caption features solely 1 word, the subject, or a title (for example, solely "Cargo Plane", or "Front"). If the caption is a sentence, general punctuation applies like any other sentence. This also applies to bulleted lists in a similar way; periods should be removed from lists that list continuous subjects, titles or single words, for example: *Hi *John *Cargo Plane *And that's it. *Oh and this is a sentence. or... *So I went to the shop once upon a time. *I really like the car. *Exits are found here, here and here. Thanks :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Wayfarer Maybe R* would add it later? Seeing from this image, the bike between the two Zombies (the blue one) does not have any resemblance to the current bikes featured in the update. I still agreed with your fact, however, as there are no real mentions. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) #Agreed. However it would be in the files by now, considering upcoming ones, the Tornado Rat Rod, Raptor, Esskey, Sanctus, Shotaro, Youga Classic and Vortex are already in the files, I'm struggling to believe it will come later. Monk Talk 21:26, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That Wayfarer is actually a second Daemon variant (coming later). Both bikes look almost the same hence the confusion. 10-04-2016, 05:33:16 (EDT) Image Naming Standarisation Hey. Could you take a little more note of the standardization of general images and name them properly? For example, all main weapon images are named differently, while the standard should simply be "WeaponName-GTAV.png", using the dashes means I can simply copy/paste and adjust the names. This makes it easier. And the same thing with the Rockstar Games Social Club - Literally every other RSC vehicle image was named "VehicleName-GTAV-RSC.jpg" except the ones you uploaded for bikers, meaning it's inconsistent. Thanks. Monk Talk 15:26, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Promotion suggestion Good day Rain, I wish to suggest that you consider applying for the now-vacant Administrator position following Guy's untimely departure. You are an experienced Staff member, and will, I feel, be well-suited to become an Administrator. Please note that I have also recommended Leon for the position. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:41, October 6, 2016 (UTC) MIHAJLO150 (talk) 13:31, October 26, 2016 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETED THE SPECIAL CONTENT FROM THE NIKO BELLIC PAGE? WHYY??!! Connecting to other wiki pages I'm curious on how I can connect one wiki page to another. Like a GTA article with a reference to Call of Duty and being able to get the Call of Duty reference to the Call of Duty page.-Ninerfan83 (talk) 00:06, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Question This is a pretty odd question, I know, but what are your thoughts on white nationalism? Mortsnarg (talk) 05:18, November 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Question That's understandable. The reason I ask such a bizarre question is because I remember you were the first person I had any sort of "debate" with on the internet, believe it or not, and I got into one the other day with a white supremacist. I just wanted a bit of perspective on it by talking with the first person I got into a spat with over the Internet. Sorry for asking such an odd question. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:56, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:07, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Amanda De Santa I get it later. Sorry. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:00, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Shrink Icon Did you get the image from the game files or where ? GTAFan86 (talk) 10:29, March 3, 2017 (UTC) : Ok. Thanks for answer. GTAFan86 (talk) 10:39, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Nice I did just fix my missing IF closures but got an edit conflict so abandoned it for your method. #switch is SO much easier than nesting IFs :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:05, March 18, 2017 (UTC) : Or the nightmare that is Template:Infobox location! Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:23, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Infobox country Don't suppose you could have a go at porting this? Old template styling, should probably match up to the latest infobox templates. Monk Talk 18:57, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Awesome stuff. Thanks! Monk Talk 20:22, April 2, 2017 (UTC)